


It's Just Who We Are

by TheSpaminator



Series: Supercorp prompt AU // We're both assholes [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, New Years Eve, New Years Eve Kiss, New Years Eve party, Prompt Fic, Supercorp centric, but I really wanted to tag 'fratfuck mon-el', but still, fight me, fratfuck mon-el, he's only mentioned in passing, i prompted myself, multi prompt fic, relentless teasing, these two are so gay for each other I can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: New Years Eve finds Lena and Kara attending a party as their second date. They spend a great deal of the party teasing and making fun of each other, leading to a very fun night.Quadruple prompt.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	It's Just Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> There are four prompts in this (linked in the final note, I didn't want to give away some of the super hilarious stuff early), honestly the whole 'we're both assholes' thing is weirdly motivating and inspiring to me as a writer. 
> 
> Happy New Year my little queers, I hope 2018 is as gay as this story and treats you all better than the last two years have treated the LGBTQIA community collectively. <3

Lena sighed in contentment as she pushed through the door of her dorm, flopping down in her own bed after an altogether unpleasant ‘family’ holiday. She had spent as little time as possible back at the Luthor estate, though she still felt entirely depleted as a result of it.

 

The engineering student sighed deeply with every intent of sleeping the rest of her break away. They weren’t back to classes until the first week of the new year so she had a few days to herself before she had to throw herself back into sleepless nights, snappish words and a complete lack of a social life.

 

Her last thought before she fell asleep was that she should take advantage of her open schedule to actually have a bit of a social life during these empty days. She made a mental note to text Kara and promptly fell into a deep slumber reminiscent of a hibernating bear, complete with a rumbling snore.

 

***

 

New Years Eve. It wasn’t a day Lena usually put any stock into. She simply was always dragged to one party or another by Veronica where she was hit on by numerous dudebros and had to aggressively avoid unwanted kisses when the clock struck. Generally, Lena ended up planting one on her best friend as they both had zero desire to kiss a random and were only there for the party. This year however, the raven haired girl had someone she actually wanted to kiss when the clock ran over.

 

This was why on the day, Lena was walking across the cold campus towards Kara’s dorm intent on drawing the blonde out.

 

Kara wasn’t entirely up for the idea of a party when Lena had invited her out via text, but the raven haired girl had told her there would be cookies and she was sold. Kara told her to come to her dorm around 9pm so they could head to their chosen venue together. Veronica was meeting them there as well as Kara’s sister, her girlfriend, and Kara’s other numerous friends Lena hadn’t met yet. This was only to be their second date so quite honestly, the dark haired girl was slightly apprehensive to meet all of them. Thankfully, the largeness of the party would afford the two of them ample opportunity to avoid each others friends and the entirely likely shovel talks they’d receive. So they’d say hello, then make their own way.

 

Drawing up to the dorm door, Lena lifted a well manicured hand and knocked. While she waited for the shuffling in the room to stop and the door to open, she adjusted her outfit. She had opted for a black top with a plunging neckline which accentuated her cleavage well, tight jeans, and her favourite red heels. She wore her warmest peacoat overtop and her hair was left down in loose waves, artfully tousled.

 

She was eager and nervous to see the blonde, the last time they had been face to face was when they’d had their impromptu make out session in the elevator before they both left for break. They had texted quite a lot while apart but to say they were both impatient to pick up where they’d left off wold be a monumental understatement.

 

Finally the door opened and Lena looked up with a self assured smirk only to choke, trying to stifle a guffaw. Kara it seemed, had decided to go the opposite route to Lena’s sleek and purposeful allure. Her outfit itself was excellent, it was the accessories which were..... questionable. The blonde had elected to wear a pair of dark blue chinos paired with a flattering checked button down, matched well with black oxfords. However she wore a glaringly obnoxious bowtie which lit up around it’s edges, a vibrant pink colour. A pair of 2018 glasses sat atop her head, her hair was held up in pigtails by glittery scrunchies, and she had numerous colourful bangles running up her wrists.

 

Kara cocked a hip out, hand held on it while her other hand raised behind her head. Pose struck, she tilted her head back and looked at Lena, wiggling her eyebrows. “What do you think? Fantastic? Breathtaking? World stopping? This is a great look isn’t it?”

 

Lena snickered to herself. “I’m sure that outfit would look good on someone.”

 

The other girl gasped, hand held to her chest. “Okay, rude. You’re supposed to say your date looks delicious, those are the rules.” She winked however, belying her words.

 

With a roll of her eyes, Lena laughed. “Yeah, well. Rules are stupid. And so are those accessories.”

 

Giggling, Kara readily removed all of the prank accessories but for the bowtie. “Your honesty is refreshing but your delivery needs work.” She ran her fingers through her hair, letting it fluff enough to lose the kinks left by the scrunchies. Turning, she grabbed her blazer and shucked it on, then layered her leather jacket over it.

 

She gently pushed Lena back so she could step out and lock her door, upon which she spun in place and very obviously checked out the dark haired beauty in front of her. The blonde bit her lower lip as she reached forward and grasped the lapels of Lena’s jacket, pulling the other girl closer with a tug. “Mmmm, you actually do look delicious by the way.”

 

With that she shifted forwards and teased a kiss, causing Lena to tilt forwards in anticipation but the blonde only bit her lower lip before pulling back. “Greedy girl, the kiss is for midnight. Don’t want to ruin the anticipation do we?” She winked again and practically skipped to the stairs.

 

“Well I suppose I deserved that.” Lena chuckled under her breath before following the other girl, noting her avoidance of the elevator with amusement.

 

***

 

Upon making their way into the party house, they found an empty bedroom to leave their jackets and then walked the perimeter of the crowded rooms to find the kitchen. Kara was exceptionally eager to get there.

 

When they finally pass through the doorway with a sidle due to the couple making out directly underneath it, the blonde scans the tables and counters with unrestrained glee. Slowly though, her excitement dwindles and a frown instead graces her features.

 

Lena bites her lips to cover her smile.

 

“Lena.” Kara’s eyes are still looking around as though she might have missed something and looking harder would reveal her prize. The raven haired girl hums in response. “Where are the cookies Lena.”

 

At this she can’t restrain the twist of her lips and mischief in her eyes. “What kind of a college party has cookies Kara?”

 

The blonde froze in place, moving at a glacial pace until her squinted eyes took in Lena’s countenance. “I came here under the impression that I’d get to eat a dozen cookies, and you’re telling me that there are no cookies?” Her hands had lifted to fist at her own waist, standing as though she was trying to project power.

 

Completely delighted laughter was liberated from bound lungs through ruby lips, Lena’s mirth finally escaping in full force. “That’s exactly what I’m telling you. I may have fibbed when I told you there’d be cookies. Sue me.” She shrugged a shoulder, winking at the blonde who was shaking her head in exasperation. “Mmmm, are you going to tell me you regret coming out with me now?” With that she stalked closer to the blonde, pushing her hair away from her neck and placing a delicate kiss against the flushed skin there.

 

Kara only grumbled in response, eyes now half lidded. Before she could do much else, a voice was heard calling her name. She snapped her eyes over to see her own group of friends eagerly pushing into the room. They stormed the drink table, grabbing red solo cups and swapping bottles of liquor and mixer. Alex had made it to the table first to no one’s surprise, and she left the table quickly with two drinks in hand. One of which she handed to her sister while at the same time managing to measure Lena with her laser eyes.

 

“Thanks Alex.” Kara’s smile was back to it’s earlier brilliance at the arrival of her sister, failing entirely to notice the tense hold of Lena’s back at the frank appraisal of her person.

 

“So. You’re Lena.” Alex had her free hand gripping her own hip while holding her drink before her with the other. But somehow she held clear power in her frame, quite opposite to Kara’s earlier posturing except she managed it with practically no effort.

 

Kara perked up at that, eyes darting between them and only now noticing Lena’s slight discomfort. “Oh! Yeah, Lena this is my big sister Alex. Alex, this is my date Lena.” She took her place standing next to the dark haired girl with a protective hand on her lower back, spearing her sister in place with a warning glare she hoped Lena didn’t see. She did of course.

 

Taking a bracing breath, Lena reached a hand forward. “Pleasure to meet you Alex.”

 

      Suspicious eyes took in the hand offered to her and Alex took a few extra moments before clasping it strongly in her own firm grip. “You too.”

 

At this moment, they were all saved further interaction with the arrival of the rest of Kara’s friends. The situation instantly turned to one of jovial laughter and excitement for the night. All three women were secretly pleased with this.

 

Kara leaned in slightly to speak in Lena’s ear. “Good to know you can be polite. It’s interesting that I haven’t seen that side of you before now.” Out of sight of her friends and too fast for them to catch the movement had they even been watching, Kara lightly bit Lena’s earlobe before turning back to the group before them and jumping right into the conversation at hand which seemed to be something general about how all their breaks went.

 

Lena cleared her throat to dispel her instant arousal and sighed. She moved to the table laden with alcohol and made herself a drink, downing it in one go before making a second which she then just sipped from. She rejoined the group to a saucy wink from Kara. She really had her work cut out for her.

 

***

 

The drinks flowed, most people getting appropriately tipsy for the occasion. Neither Lena or Kara drank much though, separately deciding they wanted to be clear headed just in case...... well. Just in case.

 

Much to everyone’s surprise, Lena and Alex were taking part in a lively discussion about experimental technologies in the medical field. A perfect cross section of both the engineering student and medical student’s interests. Kara was slightly perturbed by their sudden ability to get along so well, but she went with it because it was better than the alternative.

 

Unfortunately this left the majority of their group bored as they didn’t share those interests. Winn could have taken part had he really wanted to, however his interest was more in the computing and coding side of things so he had zoned out and into a conversation with some generic frat boy about comic book characters instead. Maggie kept trying to distract Alex, not being very successful much to her annoyance. James and Lucy were avoiding eye contact and drinking from their cups, the awkwardness palpable since their breakup but they still shared the same friends so it was an awkwardness born of necessity. Sam was at the party somewhere but Maggie had informed Kara she was off in search of someone who met enough of her standards to kiss when the clock struck midnight.

 

For herself, Kara was impatient to get Lena to herself again. As she was explaining something to Alex that the journalism student didn’t understand, the blonde leaned towards her ear again and spoke low enough no one else would hear. “If you pay attention, you can tell when people aren’t interested in what you have to say.” And she gestured loosely to the rest of the group.

 

She felt a sharp jab to her ribs in reply and she snickered as she pulled away. She didn’t have to wait long for Lena to look to her with a raised brow, challenging her without words. Kara only shrugged in innocence, so the engineering student went to return to her conversation only to see the momentary distraction had been enough for Maggie to finally regain Alex’s attention and the two were furiously making out in the middle of the room.

 

Lena pouted, the conversation had actually been entirely arresting and she found herself hopeful they could continue it at a later date.

 

“Come on, I want to dance with you.” Kara grinned from ear to ear, very pleased to have the attention she rightfully deserved. She tugged on Lena’s hand and the two found themselves in the loud, crowded, and distinctly smelly room.

 

The raven haired girl could only sigh a chuckle at the blonde’s antics. She had to admit they were effective.

 

The less than stellar music, and the overwhelming smell of B.O. wafting from their fellow university students aside, both women had fun dancing and spent enough time there that they were slightly sweaty when they eventually pulled each other from the crowd. They headed towards the doors into the backyard, intent on catching their breath in the clear air instead of the stuffy room they had left.

 

Bursting through the doors, they found no one else outside on the deck. Which in itself wasn’t surprising, it was still winter after all. However this offered the perfect opportunity for them to cuddle closer in the interest of staying warm. That was of course the only reason, it had entirely nothing to do with the fabulously magnetic energy between the two women, or the attraction they were both trying to stifle long enough to last the rest of the night.

 

“I thought your friend Veronica was going to be here tonight too? Why haven’t I met her yet?” Fog accompanied Kara’s words, each breath warm in contrast to the biting cold around them.

 

Lena hummed. “She’s here somewhere. We’ll run into each other at some point. We never really have a plan, we just see what happens. Guaranteed she’s prowling the place right now, looking for the perfect target.”

 

Kara laughed. “You make her sound like a serial killer.”

 

A fond eye roll accompanied Lena’s mumbled words. “A serial hookup more like.”

 

“Well, I’m sure she’ll find many willing participants in there.” The blonde giggled, pushing closer into Lena’s side.

 

They stood in silence for a few minutes, sharing warmth as they both shivered. The raven haired girl broke the silence. “Why did you take us outside? This was a stupid idea. I’m freezing my tits off.”

 

Laughing heartily, Kara led her back towards the house. “Well that would be a waste, lets get them warm again.” A nudge in her shoulder from the raven haired girl caused Kara to careen sideways and bump into the snow covered railing on the porch.

 

Lena’s eyes widened as she watched Kara hastily gather snow in her hands. She had barely swung open the back door when the snowball hit the glass with a wet thud, directly in front of Lena’s face where she was looking through the glass.

 

“Okay I’ll give you this one, that was an impressive evasion.” Kara chuckled as she shuffled into the house behind Lena. They made their way to the kitchen again to warm up.

 

Once there, Kara’s eyes widened comically. Someone actually _had_ brought cookies to the party. She scrambled forwards, abandoning Lena at the doorway in favour of ripping open the packaging of the store bought cookies and filling each hand with them.

 

Lena stared bemusedly at the elation in Kara’s features. She twisted her lips in a grin as the blonde looked around to make sure no one had seen her which, who would really care? Much to the raven haired girl’s amusement, the journalism student nodded her head to the side towards the back of the house where they’d abandoned their jackets earlier in the night.

 

Following closely behind the eager blonde, they found themselves in the same bedroom with their jackets which was miraculously devoid of horny students.

 

Kara bounced on the bed, a wide smile in the shape of her lips. She placed the cookies on the comforter before her and then systematically ate one at a time. Very quickly.

 

Entirely bewildered, Lena stood just inside the room next to the closed door. She watched Kara make her way through the treats with startling efficiency, at this point seemingly having forgotten about Lena’s presence or general existence.

 

“Is this what a relapse looks like?” Lena’s words were choked on a laugh, one of her hands raised to cover her mouth lest hysterical laughter be freed.

 

Her joy in the cookies was so much that Kara didn’t even react to the jab, only looking up at the sound of speech before going back and finishing her last cookies with a large contented sigh.

 

Lena moved from her place against the wall at this, striding over to sit on the bed next to the happy blonde. She sat perpendicular to the journalist who was sat with her feet underneath her, knees akimbo. The raven haired girl reached over and placed a hand just above Kara’s knee and tilted her head to the side while she watched the blonde in fascination.

 

Finally breaking from her focus, Kara looked over at Lena with warmth in her icy eyes. “This party was pretty great before, but now it’s the best party ever.”

 

A perfectly shaped brow arched at this and playfulness was apparent in jade eyes. “Oh, so it can’t get any better then? Well I suppose that’s my cue to leave.” She shifted to get up but exactly as she’d hoped, Kara reached out with a pout and pulled her back towards her. This resulted of course, in Lena’s form ending up pressed against Kara’s side.

 

“I didn’t mean it. It can still get better. But I need your help to make it the best ever.” Kara’s expression was held in seriousness though her eyes couldn’t contain her amusement.

 

Lena smiled crookedly and just as she was about to abandon her plan of waiting for midnight to kiss the adorable, dorky, jerk next to her, time conspired to allow her to move without breaking her promise to herself.

 

They heard the countdown begin back in the main house, both girls electing not to speak anymore and let their hopes be telegraphed in the form of slowly moving hands. Trailing up an arm here, a tightening grip of a well muscled thigh there, fingers twisting into disheveled hair and tugging each other closer.

 

Numbers forgotten and the countdown no longer heard, they somehow still managed to meet in the middle just as the rest of the party goers shouted _Happy New Year!_

 

While their first kiss had been heated and eagerly anticipated, this time they had an idea of what to expect. Though that did little to temper their relief, their bodies flooded with dopamine as their veins warmed. Their extremities felt fuzzy, they couldn't compute beyond their immediate surroundings in the form of the other woman.

 

This kiss was no less hungry than their first, but it was more assured. Less like they were accepting what they were given in case it was their only one and more like they were fully in the moment and settling comfortably into the pace knowing it wasn’t their last.

 

As the rest of the occupants of the house yelled their joy into the loud music and drank 2017 away, the two girls in the room at the back of the house allowed themselves to submit to their own feelings.

 

If the new year had started like that, well. They had every intention of letting it set the tone for the coming year.

 

They broke apart when the door slammed open, a couple stumbling their way in locked in each others embrace. They didn’t notice the two startled girls sitting on the end of the bed, they only fell onto the top of the bed and frantically pulled at each others clothes.

 

With a giggle and a shrieked laugh respectively, Kara and Lena dashed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

 

Sharing a look, they fell into each other with breathless laughter.

 

“I knew Ronnie would find someone tonight, I am _so_ making fun of her for this tomorrow.” Lena snickered into Kara’s neck, her hands wound around the firm waist.

 

Kara’s eyes were round in shock. “Wait, that was your best friend Veronica?!”

 

      Lena pulled back to look properly at Kara, entirely confused and the stitch of her brows evidenced that fact. “.... yes?”

 

Tilting her head back Kara let out a loud guffaw. She couldn’t catch her breath and a few tears fell in her hysteria. Eventually, she managed a few words. “The girl with her was my friend Sam!”

 

The raven haired girl stood in silence for a spell before she too fell into hysterical laughter. They sagged into each other, laughter slowly tapering into giggles.

 

Kara felt herself being worked up again when the engineering student started trailing her lips across her collarbones, hands tightening and wandering over her back. “As hilarious as that was, I wasn’t done with you yet.”

 

Gulping in need, Kara met Lena’s lips again and they leaned against the closed door behind them, hands once again savouring each caress, each dip and curve they found on their journeys.

 

“As much as I- Mmmmm” Kara’s words were cut off with another deep kiss, Lena’s tongue rendering her useless for a moment. She managed to pull her mouth away only for Lena to once again lavish her neck with attention. A ragged sigh against the black hair next to her cheek, Kara closed her eyes and barely had the wherewithal to speak again. “As much as I really, _really_ enjoy what is happening right now we should probably-”

 

She didn’t get the chance to finish her words as a very loud and _very_ enthusiastic moan came from the room they had hastily vacated. Lena detached herself from Kara’s flushed skin and jade met ice.

 

They cracked at the same time and giggled unstoppably as they gripped each others hand and raced out of the house, intent on reaching Kara’s unoccupied dorm room.

 

As far as parties went, both girls were in complete agreement that it was the best one they’d attended all year.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- “I came here under the impression that I’d get to eat a dozen cookies, and you’re telling me that there are no cookies?”
> 
> 2- “I’m sure that outfit would look good on someone.”
> 
> 3- “If you pay attention, you can tell when people aren’t interested in what you have to say.”
> 
> 4- “Is this what a relapse looks like?”
> 
> Prompt 1 is from [this post](https://writersblockbecomesunblocked.tumblr.com/post/168983729836/new-years-eve-writing-prompts-1-you-dont-watch).
> 
> Prompts 2-4 are from [this post](https://writersblockbecomesunblocked.tumblr.com/post/165626974261/writing-prompt-7-insults-1-nice-perfume-must).
> 
> Please let me know what you guys thought, I'm having so much fun writing them both as total assholes. Honestly this AU series is giving me life.
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
